Finding Home
by Pascall
Summary: Jun always knew there was something more out there, Nate never fit in with his world, Zeke was afraid of repeating the past and Khalil wanted more, he needed more... The Shitennou need to find their way back home.
1. Jadeite

**I****_wrote this after watching the latest Sailor Moon Crystal episode (episode 10, I think), I don't see that turning out so well and I wanted to give Rei/Jadeite, Makoto/Nephrite, Ami/Zoisite and Minako/Kunzite a happy ending. This is going to be following the manga, where Jadeite died in Act 3, Nephrite in 5, Zoisite in 7 and Kunzite in 10, I'd love to be able to do a Crystal and keep the Shitennou alive but I don't know where that storyline is going. I've always loved the Senshi/Shitennou relationships, their pairings come right after Usagi/Mamoru and Haruka/Michiru._**

_**I've edited this, so please to a**_ _**re-read.**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon.**_

* * *

xxx

Jadeite

xxx

Zhanshi Jun never knew his father. He was born in a small but busy hospital in the middle of Beijing. His father had been a student in his last year of Medical School from London, according to what his mother had told him. His mother, Yuke and father, Tom, had a fling that had lasted the six month visit. Tom had been in Beijing for university, studying in an exchange program. They'd fallen in love and the short love affair had ended in a proposal. Tom left China with plans of applying for a Visa and returning as soon as possible, but unfortunately that was never to be. Tom died in a car accident on the way to his parents' house from the airport, after landing back in England. They had been so happy about their son being home and were anxious to hear more about Tom's fiancée. Yuke found out she was pregnant five days later. Jun had been born in early March the following year and had Tom's blond hair.

Jun's English grandparents did everything they could for their grandson. They cherished the piece of their son that had remained on Earth. His mother never got over losing Tom and lived in grief for the rest of her days, living only for her son. She died when Jun was twelve years old, when her battle with cancer had been lost. Jun moved to England to be raised by Michael and Ella Phillips, Tom's parents, since Yuke's had disowned her when she had Jun out of wedlock.

Jun had always been a rather unusual boy, from a young age he'd had dreams of other times, most of which involved a girl with long black hair. Whenever Jun met her in his dreams he's always have an overwhelming feeling of loyalty, love and guilt bubbling in his cheat. There were others in his dreams, four males, roughly the same ages as him, give or take a few years.

It was because of these dreams that he knew things he should not have. At six he had told his mother to be careful outside as there was a snake. His mother had brushed it off as she was sure it was too cold out for any snakes. Later that afternoon she'd been getting washing to bring inside when she'd tripped in a lose bit of gravel and nearly fallen, disturbing a sunbaking snake laying on a rock not one meter to her right. That night Yuke asked Jun how he'd known there was a snake there. He'd simply said, "She told me not to disturb her when I went out to play this morning." At ten he could cool the air around him with just a thought and at twelve, just months before his mother died, he was sure he had finally lost his mind when he started hearing thoughts and feeling emotions not his own.

Other strange things happened, he'd somethings been able to move things with his mind or know things before they happened. Jun didn't talk about his differences to other people, afraid it would make him seem weird.

The dreams stopped when he moved to England after his mother passed.

While he was an introvert at heart, Jun was also an intelligent and boisterous teen. Jun didn't let much get him down, though, even if he was known for being rather serious at times. He always loved a laugh. He had been saddened by the death of his mother but took comfort in the fact that she was finally reunited with his father.

He attended a high school in England and after graduating he decided he wanted to return to China for University, to reconnect with his roots. He also couldn't help but hope the dreams would start again, he missed his friends in his dreams. His Prince, his brothers and _her_. After three months back in his birth land and still no dreams, he got the terrible news that Michael and Ella had both died in a fire. Jun fell into a depression, and with his sadness the dreams returned. Only now they were more like having nightmares about death. He'd often see himself betraying his Prince and wielding a sword, striking down the girl with long black hair, his heart. These scenes had him even more disturbed.

Their faces haunted him so much so that he began to feel guilty, for he felt more grief over her dream death and the death of his Prince in the dreams than he's ever felt for his parents or grandparents. The pain he felt for these people, who he didn't even know where real, eclipsed the hurt from his departed family members. Jun lost focus on school, his waking life fell apart, just like his dream one.

One day while walking home from a class that he had not been paying attention in, he took a wrong turn and ran head long into a woman.

"I'm so sorry," he exclaimed, bowing, his eyes seeing the hem of her long purple dress. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and didn't see you there, ma'am."

"Don't worry, my King of the East. I'm sure you can make it up to me." The voice she spoke in was eerily familiar and it made shivers run down Jun's spine, he snapped his neck up to look at the woman's face. "Now come, little Jadeite, I have need for the Prince's Shitennou, again."

In that moment his mind flooded with memories.

"Beryl," he muttered, his eyes hardening when he'd taken in her appearance. He knew who she was and in that moment he also knew that anything he'd ever seen in his dreams where real, too. They had been memories. Of a past life, one long ago. "I'm sorry, I failed again Master Endymion... Bellona..." Jun whispered these words.

Her eyes were the most frightening thing about her, even though her whole appearance screamed "RUN, JUN, RUN!" He'd barely made to scramble up, figuring he may as well as try to get away, but it was all in vain. A dark purple aura surrounded him and the next thing he remembered was seeing _her_.

He'd had flashes of coherency in his time as the Dark Kingdom agent, Jadeite, but for the most part it was just his body being a puppet. Jun's mind and Endymion's loyal Shitennou, Jadeite's soul, were locked away, deep within the shell. He fought back when Jadeite drove that bus, when he saw her, but it didn't work. When she transformed, he felt it in his soul and when she killed him, he felt _free_. He was happy that she had been the one to kill him, before he could hurt her. At least he got to see her again, even if only for a short while.

"_Akuryo Taisan_!" Sailor Mars yelled at Jadeite. As he was dying, he felt the flames of Mars licking at his skin, felt the burning of his flesh. It was agony, especially since in that last moment, he had perfect clarity, but Jun was just glad that this time they had not killed each other. He was at peace and maybe, just maybe, he would be reborn in the future and there would be no Beryl there to take him from them, again. While being engulfed by Mars' flames, he wondered what would happen to his Brothers; Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. He wondered if they had been reborn, too and what their names were now. '_Hopefully they'll all get to be free in their next lifetime, too_,' Jun thought as he burned.

He briefly remembers, a few months later, coming back to life, again. After Serenity had been found and the Ginzishou uncovered, but that life was fleeting. He spent the next few years or so as a stone. He would appear with the other Shitennou and advise his prince, but that life, too was not to be. The year that Jun was meant to have been celebrating his twenty second birthday, Endymion came to them, he asked if they wanted their life back. Endymion and Serenity's power was finally enough.

"You would be were you were before Beryl took you. If you want to return to me, you'll have to find your own way. Your memory will be sealed, I can't do anything about that. But anything you knew before then should still remain. You'll have a little less than five years to make it back to us if you chose so, that's the longest we can hold off the Great Freeze. But if you are returning, try to get back by Usako's 21st, I'll need some groomsmen, I can't have Uranus do it, Haruka would spend my wedding flirting with my new wife. That's summer, three years from now." Mamoru, the Prince's current name, had said to him, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite.

"If it means I can find Mars again and serve my Prince then I will do it. Do not worry, Master, I will take it!" He heard the other Shitennou each say something of that nature as well and so it was done.

Jun woke up in the house he grew up in, in Beijing and had no memory of how he got to be there. The date said he was missing close to four years and in his mind the last thing her could recall was being depressed about something that was not linked directly to the death of his grandparents.

He felt something, a pull of some kind, it told him to follow it and he would. Eventually. First there were things Jun wanted to settle. He had a feeling that by following the pull he would not get to do anything else for a long time, that where ever the pull would take him was to be his final stop, his home. He could wait.

For almost two years Jun travelled, he lived out of a backpack, going here and there. He went to his mother's grave and said goodbye. He saw the Great Wall of China, something he hadn't seen since before his mother had gotten sick when he was nine. Jun travelled through Asia and saw the Taj Mahal in India. He visited the Pyramids in Egypt and the Colosseum in Rome. He did small jobs here and there to get by and avoided his inheritance, which while not much was still a very decent amount, he wanted to save that, just in case. Jun then went back to England, he'd never made it back to attend his grandparents funeral and he regret that a lot. He said his goodbyes to them and his father, too. It was time to follow the pull he had been ignoring for so long. He was ready.

It had been 22 months since he'd woken up with no memory. It was time for the finish line. For _home_.

Jun got in a taxi and went straight to the airport from the cemetery. He had no idea where he was going but was sure he would know when he got there. At the airport he asked for a ticket on the next available flight. It was to Tokyo, Japan and somehow that just felt right, the pull was getting stronger. Just over 24 hours later he was wondering around Juuban, Tokyo, trying to find... something. Anything. The pull was going in two different directions, one to his Prince, the other _her_. His Heart won, his Prince would understand.

He passed a Shinto shrine in his search and although his mother had been Buddhist and his grandparents Anglican he had not felt a connection to either and remained stubbornly undecided his whole life. But this shrine, he couldn't just walk by. She was here, he _knew_ it. At the top of the steps there was a shrine maiden sweeping. For some reason Jun _needed _to see her up close, talk to her if he could. She felt familiar and a bubble rose in his stomach as he climbed the stairs. With every step closer, his heart beat faster and the bubble got higher in his chest and grew. Her head was down and her long black hair covered her face, falling right down to her upper thighs. He had never seen hair so long outside of his dreams.

He was now a mere two steps from her, and the bubble burst spreading the feeling of peace over him and all at once he just _knew_. It was _her._

"I've been looking for you," Jun said, with a smile, "For a very long time."

"And I've been waiting," she replied, without looking up, instantly recognising his voice. "For a very long time. But you've got a lot of grovelling to do, Jadeite. I won't take you back that easy. No matter how much I've missed you." She looked up at him meeting his gaze, an easy smirk playing on her lips and tears shining in her violet eyes.

Jun took the last few stairs in a single bound and wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Bellona. I missed you, too. Even when I didn't remember you, I missed you. By the way, it's Jun. My name in this life is Zhanshi Jun. What's yours?" He then buried his face it to her long, raven locks and smelt something he had not smelt in lifetimes. _Her_, his Heart.

"I'm Hino Rei, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled warmly at him. Jun knew that it would be a long time before Rei would look at him the way Mars looked Jadeite, but he would take what he could get.

"Where is the Prince and Princess?" He asked, he wanted to see his Prince and his brothers almost as much as he had wanted to see Rei.

"We can go to see Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan later," Rei told him. "For now, you're mine. I'd like to get to know Zhanshi Jun, if that's alright with you?"

"That's more than alright," Jun hugged Rei to him, pressing their foreheads together. He was home, with his Heart and she was as bossy as ever, but he really would not have her any other way. His lips met hers in the lightest of kisses and he whispered to her, "Watch out world, Jadeite's back and Mars is all his! Come on, My Heart, tell me all about Hino Rei? Is she going to light my trousers on fire for whispering dirty things to you in public, too?"

Rei just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Nephrite

xxx

Nephrite

xxx

Nathaniel Kingsley Phillip Warrington IV had always hated his uptight upbringing. He preferred Nate, for one. His parents, who were far from a family unit, married out of collage for purely social and monetary reasons. Nate's great-grandfather on his father's side, Nathaniel the first, founded a large company, which in this day and age was now worth billions and his mother was a Southern Belle, with old oil money and was successful fashion designer, or at least that was the image that she tried to portray to the media.

Nate had never once seen his parents share a room or even converse for longer than ten minutes on a topic that wasn't about him or their image. His mother did not care that his father, who went by Kingsley, spent most of the year abroad, with a slew of mistresses. And his father did not care that his mother, Penelope, was having a long-term affair with a woman named Delilah. They had only married for appearance and only reproduced for an heir. They didn't hate each other, they just didn't care too much about each other, either. A marriage of complete indifference.

Nate was raised by nannies and spent more time with the butler growing up than his parents. It never bothered him, he never knew of any other way.

He was smart, almost too smart, but Nate lacked discipline. He let his heart get in the way with his head. It didn't take him long to realise that the scenes he dreamed every night, the people, the places, that they meant something. It also didn't take Penelope or Kingsley long to notice that little Nathaniel had imaginary friends at an age much too old for them. Years of therapy and psychoanalysis later and Nate never mentioned his dreams or the things in them out loud again, for a very long time.

Other than his few eccentricities, Nate was the perfect model of a son of high-class. Handsome, smart, intuitive, diligent, charismatic, but also sincere and friendly, if a little needy. He could also work a crowd, be a little manipulative. His temper, though, was on the short side.

He was perceptive and curious, but also kind and approachable. Nate was very street smart, especially for someone raised in mansions and with a trust fund the size of Texas.

At the age of thirteen, Nate's mother died. She drowned in a pool at the family's house in Greece, with a cocktail of drugs in her system, her lover, Delilah remanded in custody for suspicion of murder.

Three years later, Kingsley commit suicide after he was arrested for his dealing with underage girls. If that wasn't bad enough, the company that he ran was also nearing broke and he had been counting down the days to Nate's eighteenth, when his trust fund would be released. Kingsley was arrested two years shy of Nate's birthday and had only taken his life when it looked like the charges were sticking and he was looking at a very long time behind bars.

During the time his father was in prison, Nate became an emancipated minor. He never wanted anything to do with his family's company, so he had plans to sell it when he was old enough. He had always wanted to help people, make a difference.

From a young age, Nate had precognitive dreams along with his dreams of the past. It wasn't until his mother's death (which he dreamed of months before) that he truly began to put stock into them. It wasn't just dreams though. It was almost as if he had a way of just knowing things, before he learns of them or they even happen.

When he was on his own, Nate explored this other side of himself, his past life. His name was Nephrite and he lived one thousand years ago, a loyal servant to Prince Endymion of Earth and the lover of Princess Jupiter, Io. He could recall with almost perfect clarity his past life. His time as one of the Shitennou.

It was like something out of a fairy tale… or a Shakespearean Tragedy. Forbidden loves, magic, a huge battle, an evil witch and a tragic end.

After high school, Nate took a gap year. He wanted to sort his life out. He had no living relatives and was only eighteen years old. The most profound relationship he had was with a Japanese pen-pal he had in elementary school. He organised to sell all his parents properties and holdings, he didn't want any of that. He put his trust fund away, packed a bag and travelled. Going place to place, he began to feel comfortable in his own skin, as Nate-who-used-to-be-Nephrite. He started to look to the future instead of dwelling inside his dreams.

Yet, everywhere he went, he looked for them. Just in case.

Nate returned to New York after a year of backpacking and was not back in town for more than a week when he started to feel uneasy. He had explored his powers in his year away and everything he had learned about himself was screaming for him to be on alert.

Recently he had started to have dreams of Nephrite being brainwashed, turning on his Prince and striking down Jupiter. He remembered being trapped in his own mind, watching as his body moved on its own accord.

The feeling he got, like he was being watched, increased over the next few days. It was the same tingle that he got from his memories of his past life. He tried to be on alert, watching his step and sleeping with one eye open. He knew something was coming, he could feel it. After weeks of exhausting himself, he collapsed into a deep sleep and when he woke up, he was trapped again. Inside his own mind.

He saw Beryl. She was back, and she had taken his body, again.

His brothers were there, too. Jadeite, Zoisite and Kunzite, they were all twisted and perverted. They were not the loyal, honourable, noble solders he knew when they were Endymion's Shitennou. No, these were the abominations that Beryl and Metaria had turned them into, before the fall of the Silver Millennium.

The next few months were terrible. A walking nightmare, Nate was aware of it all. He could see the horrible acts and hear the awful things that they said and did.

Nate mourns when Jadeite fell in battle with the newly awoken Mars, but deep down, he envies the freedom that his brother's soul now has. _Nephrite_, however, hates the Sailor Senshi. He swears vengeance and tries to take it when he takes over Princess D's body with his shadows. It all fails, but he is happy that he wasn't killed by Sailor Moon's light.

When Nephrite next attacks, he chooses to pick love as his weapon, since to him, it's a weakness. Nate knows this is not true. Inside his mind, were he is trapped, he can see the face of Io in Nephrite's mind. It's not long before he comes face to face with the Princess Jupiter's Earth incarnation. Even if on the surface, Nephrite will not show it, Nate's pulse jumps and his head becomes light.

It's why his youma has chosen _her_ as the victim, since as his pawn it knew that she is special.

Nate watches, stuck inside his prison inside the body of the evil Dark Kingdom agent Nephrite, powerless to do anything to stop himself from hurting his love. It doesn't matter if it's from another lifetime, Jupiter is his soulmate and it pains him to watch.

Sailors Moon, Mars and Mercury come to the rescue and Jupiter awakens her powers, but she still doesn't remember. Nephrite does, though. In that last moment before she attacked, releasing her fury at him, _Nephrite_ knew that look and feared her power.

"_Jupiter Thunder Bolt_," Sailor Jupiter cried, the current of electricity running through his body, freeing Nate of his fate.

_"Goodbye, my love,"_ Nate whispered as his soul escaped Beryl grasp.

Mere months later he was trapped again, inside his guardian rock. The Prince and Princess defeated the Dark Kingdom, but had been unable to do more for the Shitennou. But that was fine, he and his brothers could serve Endymion, or Mamoru as he asked to be called, again.

For years, he existed only to advise, having a few moments of coherency in which Mamoru would need guidance, then he would be in nothingness.

It was after Usagi, Serenity's latest name, defeated Chaos that Mamoru came to him and his brothers, offering life to them. A life with him and his princess. Their princesses. Nate didn't need telling twice, he took the chance.

He woke up in the dark and musty apartment that he owned in New York. The air smelt like it hadn't seen a human in years and it probably hadn't. It was dark, cloth covering most of the furniture, a layer or two of dust covering the surface of everything.

Nate was disorientated, it took him a while to come to grips with what was going on in his head. He remembered things of his life, but the last thought he could recall was paranoia. Apparently the paranoia was valid, since he was missing almost four years of memories.

_What had he been doing in that time?_

Nathanial Warrington had been reported to be missing. Nate had never been much of a fit in his life, anyway.

He had a feeling that whatever he had been doing in the time he was missing, it had to do with his past life. A quick search into the news archives of the last four years, shows appearances of teenage girls in sailor outfits, acting as heroes, in Japan.

As soon as the pictures showed up, he saw _her._ His prince was there, too. As was many others from the Silver Millennium.

This was his chance.

Within a month, Nate had his stuff sorted. His missing person's report had been cancelled and he was all set for his trip to Japan.

He wondered how long it would take to find the 'Sailor Senshi' once he arrived in Tokyo.

Nate needn't have worried, though. As soon as the flight touched down in Japan, he felt this overwhelming need to go in a certain direction.

It was an apartment building, somewhere in the Azabu-Juuban area of Minato-ku, in Tokyo. Nate was thankful for a Japanese pen pal he had in elementary and middle school, as it helped him navigate his way around.

Nate found himself in front of a door. He rose his hand to knock, knowing that both Jupiter and Endymion were inside.

_How would he explain himself? Would they be expecting him? Would they even know who he is?_

He took a deep breath and knocked. _Bang, bang, bang._

A minute later, the door swung open and his Prince stood there. He smiles and gestured for Nate to enter.

Once inside, Nate dropped to his knees.

"Master," he whispered.

"It's Mamoru," his Prince said, holding out his hand to shake.

Nate stood up and took his hand in his grasp, smiling. "Nate," he replied.

"Come in," Mamoru said, "It's my birthday and Usako organized a little party. Mako-chan's here."

"Makochan?" Nate questioned. He wasn't the best at Japanese, so he didn't know what a makochan was.

Mamoru just laughed, "Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter."

Nate felt his heart skip a beat at hearing Io's name.

"Mamo-chan, who was at the door?" A female voice asked, walking into the entry way was a small, petite blond. _Serenity_.

"Usako, this is Nate," Mamoru said. _Or Usako? _The Princess beamed at him. "Nate, Usagi."

"Your highness," Nate said, tipping his head slightly.

"No no no, Usagi," she smiled, pointing to herself. "And Nate-san, you're just in time for Mamo-chan's twenty-first, yay!" The small blond clapped her hands, smiling brightly. "C'mon," she took both his and Mamoru's hands and dragged them into the main part of the apartment. "Mako-chan will be so happy to see you, Nate-san!"

"Hey, everyone, guess who showed up?" She called over the din. "This is Nate!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and look his way. He could see familiar faces there, including Kunzite's, but the one that stood out most was smack bam in the middle, talking to Mercury.

Makoto's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she placed her hand over her mouth, as her eyes filled with tears. Nate was frozen. He knew he would see her, but somehow, all the mental preparing he had been doing did nothing right now. He just stared, awestruck.

Makoto waited only a second, before she handed her drink glass to Mercury and took off towards him at a run. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his hair.

"You've come back to me," she kept whispering, over and over again.

Nate embraced her, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Always," he whispered back, before picking her up and spinning around, her giggles loud in his ears.

* * *

**Also, I have notes on Khalil (Kunzite) being from Egypt or Turkey, but I can't decide. Any suggestions?**

**Leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


	3. Zoisite

xxx

Zoisite

xxx

Zeke Norling had always liked the cold. Being raised in Northern Europe did that to a person, although he had always suspected there was a deeper reason behind it. Not that he searched for one. Zeke was an enigma, he was a border-line genius, but was usually much too much going on to apply himself. He was not happy with his lot in life, but never did anything to change his fate. His mind was usually in the present, dealing with issues he or his family had, rather than trying to find out about some long dead dream.

Despite his name being Zakarias, everyone called him Zeke. As far as he knows, it was because of his older sister, who was three when he was born, could not pronounce 'Zakarias'. His mother died when he was two, she had been sick when pregnant with him and after giving birth, she never regained her strength.

Zeke doesn't remember his father being anything other than the withdrawn and emotionally neglectful man he had been, but his sister, Lillian, swears that he used to be different. When Ingrid, their mother died, it took a part of Kristoffer, their father, with her.

From a young age, Zeke knew he was different, and not just because of the dreams he had been getting since before he could remember. Zeke had always been an outgoing and jovial boy, but his humour was mostly used to cover his insecurities. He looked more like a girl and growing up, other boys often teased him for it. As he older he learned to embrace his androgynous looks, even growing out his hair and letting is natural exuberance shine. But while he was younger, his dark strawberry blond hair was kept short. He wore clothes that only suited boys, played boy sports and never did anything to give his bullies fuel.

His affinity for the cold possibly had something to do with the fact that he always ran hot, or with the fact that he was born and raised in Norway, but, truthfully, Zeke supposed it had everything to do with a blue haired woman he dreamt about. He could never quite recall her features while awake, but he knew she was strong and brave and smart. He knew her name was Moria, Princess of Mercury and that she controlled water in all forms. She was the very embodiment of kindness. He knew she had loved Zoisite, King of the North, Knight of Healing and Purity. _Him_.

As crazy as all it sounds, Zeke could not help but believe his dreams to be true. He and Lillian would sit for hours, and he would tell her of Elysion, the Golden Kingdom, whose heir, Prince Endymion, was madly in love with Serenity, the Lunarian Princess and the future ruler of the entire Silver Millennium. He told her of Beryl and Metaria and how they twisted his mind and the minds of his brothers, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite.

Lillian was in love with the fairy tale like love of Serenity and Endymion. Zeke knew that his sister just thought he was really good at making up stories.

Every winter, when the fires in the houses were lit, Zeke would seek the outdoor. He would stay for hours in the snow, the ice reminding him of Moira. As he got older, and he learnt of his powers, Zeke would run a heated hand over the snow, melting it and filing the air with vapours.

He was thirteen when he first summoned a flame in the palm of his hand. His sister had walked in at that point and thought he was lighting himself on fire. She rushed him to the hospital and right to the emergency ward before he could tell her he was fine. Lillian had only just gotten her driver's licence a month before.

Because of their father's distance, Lillian had to take up many things around the house and as soon as Zeke was old enough, he tried to help as much as he could. Lillian would not allow him to risk his future or let him become disillusioned to the world. Too bad his sister never realised it was too late for that.

When Zeke was fifteen, he began to get jumpy. He could feel the darkness rising and he knew it would only be a matter of time until it came for him.

His sister thought that it was just pressure getting to him, since a few years earlier, Zeke had elected to skip a grade and he would be graduating at the end of the year. By the time he did graduate, a month after his sixteenth birthday, Zeke had descended into full blown paranoia. He was jumping at every noise, he never left the house. When he attacked Kristoffer one night in a fit, Lillian said it was enough and committed him to a short stay in a facility, for his own good.

If she didn't know that the ranting of the stories he told her as children were fake, she would wish them real, just so that her brother would not seem so mad. Going on about mythology and gemstones. She knew that all Zeke wanted to do in life was to help her and he wanted to help people, but the pressure of finishing school early and starting university, not to mention their troubling childhood. She blamed herself, for not shielding Zeke more.

Zeke had been in the facility for a few months, after the initial shock of his commitment wore off, he figured that he could be safe here. There were cameras and staff watching everything. He pushed Zoisite down, into the deepest, darkest pit of his mind, hoping that Beryl of Metaria would not be able to locate him. The regular medication also helped keep the memories at bay.

His sister visited once a week, always asking if he was all right. He had passed the mandatory commitment period months ago and had signed himself back in. Now, Zeke's stay was up to him, so long as he felt he was a danger to the world, he was keeping himself locked up. Even if a small part knew that there was only one place on Earth that would be safe from the Dark Kingdom, but he had no idea if Elysion even still existed.

While inside, Zeke wrote all he could remember of the Silver Millennium.

After almost a year, Zeke felt the futility of his stay. He felt the Dark Kingdom's approach and he knew it would happen tonight. He wrote a letter to his sister, posting his notes to her and asking her not to look for him when he goes missing, not top report him and just move on.

That night, after light's out, Beryl appeared.

Zeke did not move when she arrived, his back to her. He just simply looked down. "Beryl," he muttered. "How _wonderful _to see you again," he said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes to himself.

"Zoisite," she sneered. "Come with me, King of the North." It wasn't a question.

Zeke had no intention of going quietly, before Beryl finished her sentence, he had summoned a fireball and thrown it her way.

Beryl just side stepped it and disappeared. She appeared again, right in front of him, a dark purple aura crackling around him as Zeke felt his energy drain.

"You always did have an attitude," Beryl said, "Never listening to anyone other than Kunzite or Endymion." Zeke felt his eye lids get heavy. "I suppose it is fortunate that I have already collected your precious leader, Kunzite."

"No," Zeke whispered, as his consciousness waned. "Not again," he begged, the faces of his fellow Shitennou, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite flash through his mind, followed by his Prince and Mercury. "Please, not again."

Zeke did not know how long he spent trapped in darkness, yelling until his lungs hurt. He felt the evils his Dark Kingdom self did. They echoed through his soul. Sometimes, images or voices reached him. He briefly saw himself attacking Sailors Mars, Jupiter and _Mercury._ Then he felt the overwhelming power of Sailor Moon as she healed all of Tokyo. He heard himself deliberating with Kunzite about the possibility of Sailor Moon having the Silver Crystal.

"_Moon Twilight Flash,"_ Sailor Moon yelled, but Zoisite just laughed.

He danced out of the attacks of Mars and Jupiter, all the while holding onto Sailor Moon, while she called for Tuxedo Kamen. For a spilt second before he was ripped apart by Sailor V's boomerang, he had clarity in his mind. Zoisite and Zeke were one, probably because he knew that he was going to die. His only regret wasn't the fact that he had been manipulated, _again_ or that he never got to make up for his past misdeeds. No, it was that he never got to find Moria or Endymion and see them one last time… Though he was glad that Mercury had not been the one to kill him, like Mars had Jadeite and Jupiter had Nephrite.

But, of course he would see Endymion again. It was his duty as one of the Shitennou to be there for his master, even if his physical body was no longer available.

Years passed, and Zeke's soul dwelled inside a Zoisite crystal, appearing only when Mamoru called on them. While it was not how Zeke had imagined his life, he learnt to deal with it, as he had with every other obstacle he had faced so far.

Until he and his brothers were offered a second chance, anyway.

Zeke woke up in a grassy yard, the bright sun beating down on him. He heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Zeke, Zeke." She would say, "Zakarias, is it really you?"

A shadow loomed over him and blocked out the sun's glare. Zeke's eyes fluttered.

"Lilly," he muttered.

"Oh, you're home," his sister cried, jumping on him and hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," Lillian said over and over. "It was all true, they showed me the video of the night you went missing. And I've seen things these last few years. And now you just appear out of thin air after four years. Where have you been?"

Zeke could not answer, he was just happy to see his sister again. Plus he could not remember anything from the last four years, but he knew that it had to do with his past life.

It was easy for Zeke to fit back into his old life. Easy for him to ignore the feeling that there was something out there for him.

He stayed with his sister, their father now dead. Lillian was getting married, so Zeke ignored the yearning he had, pushed it aside, to stay with his sister. Six months after his sister married, she told him he was to be an uncle and when his nephew was just eight months old, Zeke decided that he would get on with his life, when he saw that his sister no longer needed him. With all this happening, Zeke found it almost easy to forget that there was something he was meant to do and his time limit was running out.

Two years after Zeke's reappearance, he decided that he was going to get his life back on track. His married sister, brother-in-law, Jorg and nephew, Erik, moved to Denmark, where Jorg is from and Zeke received a letter that he had been accepted to the University of Zurich, a place he had always wanted to go and had been accepted into years ago, but had never had the chance.

He farewelled his sister tearfully, as she told him she was proud and that it was time 'Zeke did something for Zeke!'

Zeke flew through his first year and was wondering what to do with his first summer holidays when he saw _her._ She was coming out of an on campus library, her head bowed and going through her bag, a phone at her ear, resting on her shoulder speaking in Japanese. He heard her say names like 'Usagi-chan' and 'Mamoru-kun' and both struck him as familiar.

Zeke recognised her immediately, from her short, blue hair to her sparkling eyes, hidden behind large, wire-frame glasses.

He was shocked, even though he had ignored the calling three years ago, the _calling_ had found him.

"Moria!" He called out, before he could stop himself. "_Moria_," he felt his legs move on their own and before he knew it he was standing in front of her.

Her eyes were opened wide, almost comically.

She said something in Japanese into the phone, quickly, before hanging up. She opened her mouth several times, the words stuck in her throat, then gave up looked as if she did not know if she wanted to smile or cry.

"Zoisite?" She whispered, reaching a hand out, as if to see if he is really there.

"Mercury," he whispers back, with a smile, taking her hand from mid-air and placing it on his check. He wanted to show her he _was _real.

"You're here," she said in fluent, if accented, English, "I can't believe you're here. I didn't know you go here. When did you start going here?"

"Last year," he told her, leading her to a bench. "What's your name, my little Naiad? I don't think I can call you Moria anymore."

"Ami Mizuno, and you, Zoisite? What's your name?"

"Zakarias Norling, but you can call me Zeke." He held out his hand as if to shake. She placed her impossibly small one in his and it just fit. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ami?" He kissed her knuckles and got lost in the sparkling blue of her eyes. "Say, do you want to get a coffee with me?"

Ami just smiled, "So long as you come to a wedding with me this summer, in Japan. I know some people who are dying to see you."

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Zoisite is in the bag. Just good ol' Kunzy left. (Don't tell him I called him that, it's probably Minako's special nickname for him, haha.)**

**I'm also thinking I'll do a chapter of the Senshi's thought's when they are reunited. Maybe? Who knows?**

**FYI, the University of Zurich is where Albert Einstein went for a few years to get his Ph.D, I figured that Ami would like that. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
